1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compositions containing polyglycidyl ethers of tricyclodecane that are useful as epoxy monomers in cured epoxy resins.
2. Description of Related Art
French Pat. No. 1,550,142 and German Pat. No. 1,645,222 disclose that dicyclopentadiene can be treated with carbon monoxide and hydrogen in the presence of cobalt to form diformyl-tricyclodecanes which can be hydrogenated to form di(hydroxymethyl)-tricyclodecanes which can in turn be treated with epichlorohydrin to form di(glycidyloxymethyl)ethers of tricyclodecane that are useful as epoxy monomers with diacid anhydrides or polyamines.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,404,102 discloses that a variety of di-, tri- and tetra-epoxy compounds which contain a bicyclo[2.2.1]heptyl ring, or larger fused homocarbocyclic ring of which the above heptyl ring system is an integral part, are useful as epoxy monomers in epoxy resins which in turn are useful as clear coatings and laminations. Several glycidyl ethers of tricyclo[5.2.1.0.sup.2,6 ]decane are disclosed, including 3,4,8,10-tetrakis(2,3-epoxypropoxy)tricyclo(5.2.1.0.sup.2,6)decane and 4,8-bis(2,3-epoxypropoxy)-tricyclo[5.2.1.0.sup.2,6 ]decane.